Various sensors may be used in an environment to sense one or more environmental conditions of the environment. As a first example, many homes include a smoke sensor that senses a level of smoke in the home. As a second example, many warehouses include a temperature sensor that senses an ambient temperature in the warehouse. Other sensors are used as well.
Some sensors may be equipped with an alarm, such as a visual or audible alarm, that may be triggered based on the sensed environmental conditions. Using the first example above, a smoke alarm in a home may trigger an audible alarm when a sensed level of smoke in the home exceeds an acceptable level. Other sensors may be equipped to transmit a notification, such as a textual notification, to another entity based on the sensed environmental conditions. Using the second example above, a temperature sensor in a warehouse may transmit a notification to a control center or other entity when a sensed ambient temperature is outside an acceptable range of ambient temperatures.